


Sleeping Tiger's Rendezvous

by summersky



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: AND MAKE FLUFFY PIECE ABOUT DONGHWI, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR LOVELY TIGER, I JUST WANT TO PRAISE DONGHO, M/M, honestly i don't know what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersky/pseuds/summersky
Summary: ‘You just wake up a sleeping tiger!’





	1. You Just Wake Up A Sleeping Tiger!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our lovely tiger, Dongho!! I know it's kinda late but better late than never! > A < )9  
> I want to praise our sexy bandit but i want a fluffy Donghwi at the same time, so!!!  
> Hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!

The first time Daehwi met him was in the school library.

 

It was so quiet, he could count the library’s visitors by hands. He sighed and proceeding to search the books he needed. Poems and literatures, translated novels and dictionaries of languages he didn’t really understand. Being sick for seven days and got a D for one of his exams made him stayed longer in school to do extra homeworks and lessons.

 

 _“Daehwi, you’re very smart, i don’t know why you get your A’s dropped to D like this, is this because that you got a fever for a week? Hmm...how about this...a set of homeworks finished everyday and placed on my desk for five days straight or summer classes for one or two weeks, your choice”_ , his teacher said.

 

Daehwi wanted to play at the beach, enjoying the warm sand and cool water on his feet, smashing watermelons with his friends, playing beach volleyball until dawn, eating lychee flavoured ice cream in the local beach store and many more. He didn’t want to attend summer class and miss any of those. So, he nodded passionately and promised his teacher that he would do any homeworks his teacher gave him for five days. It was only for five days, it wouldn’t be so bad, right?

 

Daehwi put all the books on his hands and he was trying to balance them until he got to his favourite table. He wanted to do his homeworks quickly and he wanted to do it in cool places, the library turned off their air conditioners in the evening because there were rarely students appeared. Marking seat near the windows, his eyes captured a student sat on the place he targeted.

 

That student sat on the chair beside the large window where summer breeze could pass through and dancing with the thin curtains. His appearance was rather bulky and there were evidences that he worked out. _A lot._ Because his muscles slightly bulking on the arms and the chest parts. He wore his headphones and his eyes were closed, fingers drumming rhythmically on the table as his right hand playing with a pen. A lot of papers and books splayed in front of him.

 

Daehwi blinked and huffed in annoyed manner.

 

_Ah...my best spot...hmm...a senior? Is he doing his homeworks too?_

 

Daehwi, a little rabbit that didn’t want to disturb the resting tiger, silently walked. He was placing his heavy books on the table with an ‘oof!’ when his eyes met with his senior’s piercing gazes. Eyes as sharps as damascus. And furrowed eyebrows that reminded him with angry bears. The younger wasn’t really sure but he saw an embroidered ‘KANG DONGHO’ on the guy’s uniform shirt. Daehwi gulped hard.

 

_‘You just wake up a sleeping tiger!’_

 

Daehwi’s brain was screaming and told him to get out of there fast. So he hold up all of the books and walked away as quickly as he could.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Daehwi didn’t want to remember his last encounter with that senior. He looked like he could smashed Daehwi’s entire being just by looking at him for ten seconds. So, Daehwi went to the library early to avoid the tiger. He thanked God that his favourite spot was empty and he quickly sat and carefully placing his books. He counted the books and suddenly remembered that there was a book he forgot to search yesterday. Daehwi got up and walked to the reception desk to ask which shelf contained the book he needed.

 

“It should be on shelf 14D in row 7, please let me know if it’s not there.”

 

“Alright, thank you.”

 

The girl nodded and Daehwi made a little jog to the said shelf. He turned to 14th section and freezed when he saw a bulky guy with his back facing Daehwi, reading a book with one hand while his other hand holding several books.

 

_‘It’s the tiger!!!’_

 

Daehwi really wanted to run but he couldn’t because he was in quest to search of a book. With sweaty foreheads and big gulped, he walked really quietly to the D shelf, attempting to search for it as quick as Usain Bolt.

 

_‘W-what was his name again...Daniel? N-no...Dongho? Oh my God, Daehwi, focus! Row 7...row 7...row 7...huh...wait...it’s not here, where is it?’_

 

Daehwi’s silent question answered when he looked the book on the tiger’s idle hand. Daehwi just wanted to cry and told his teacher that he would review any books except the one in that tiger’s hand.

 

He didn’t know if it was his nearly-crying state’s fault or that bulky student had a wonderful instinct because his senior turned around and found frozen Daehwi behind him.

 

Daehwi looked like he would get an asthma soon because he was just muttering in fear.

 

“T-th...b-book..a..i-”.

 

His senior raised an eyebrow and walked towards the frightened rabbit. Daehwi felt like his feet glued to the floor. He couldn’t run and it was the worst. Then the best option was to close his eyes and pray.

 

_‘Oh, God, h-he’s gonna hit me! Of course it would be scary to find a guy standing frozen behind his back, God, i haven’t tell my parents goodby-’_

 

“Hey, you okay?”

 

_‘H-huh?’_

 

He still didn’t dare to open his eyes until a soft material touched his sweat-drenched and cold forehead.

 

“You’re sweating a lot, are you sick?”

 

A navy blue handkerchief swiped onto his forehead, from right to the left in really soft motion.

 

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

 

His eyes were welcomed by a handsome face. Scary but kind gazes and furrowed eyebrows in worry. A bit chapped but plump lips that letting out unheard questions and a faint smell of morning rain scented cologne that swirling around his nose. His strong and veiny hands didn’t stop wiping his forehead. Very, very softly.

 

“Hey, can you hear me?”

 

It snapped Daehwi from his la-la-land. He blinked repeatedly and gasped.

 

“I-i-m‘kay..b-b-book...i-i…”

 

He stuttered and he swore that his shirt was wet from sweat. Even worse, his sweats sliding freely to his cheeks.

 

“Hey, hey, slow down, breath.”

 

Unexpectedly, he swiped his handkerchief down to his cheek, so gentle and soft it made blood rushing to Daehwi’s face. His knees gave up and the younger’s butt almost hit the floor if his senior didn’t threw the books away and quick enough to catch him.

 

“Oi, oi, hey!”

 

Daehwi didn’t even know if it was the fear or embarrassment that made him knees went weak. Hell, he couldn’t even speak when he felt a pair of strong and hard hands hold on his body protectively.

 

“Damn, you scared me…i know that study is important, but your health is more important, y’know.”

 

Dongho sighed and shaking his head. Suddenly, he positioned Daehwi to his back and in a swift, he carried the younger on his back so easily, like Daehwi’s body made from feather.

 

Daehwi gasped and now the blood was rushing to his ears. Didn’t believe of what was going on.

 

“Let’s go to the infirmary first.”

His senior turned a bit to see Daehwi’s flustered face.

 

“Don’worry, i will accompany you to the library after you’re okay.”

 

The elder smiled softly and started to walk.

 

It was a surprise attack. A move that Daehwi couldn’t predict and God, have this guy looking on mirror when he was smiling? Because Daehwi was so sure that smile could cure the world from evil and apocalypse.

 

Daehwi didn’t think that he would felt something like this, felt like there was an invisible arrow pierced through his heart. Which he only saw those in romance genre of films or books.

 

With hammering heartbeats, he gave a late nod as a reply and grabbed his senior’s shirt tightly.

 

Dongho chuckled (how could a sound of chuckle can be that heavenly?) and it made his entire body shaking a bit.

 

“That's a late reply. Hold on, kay?”

 

Daehwi gulped again and buried his face on Dongho’s broad shoulders.

 

_‘God, i love this tiger.”_


	2. This tiger will be the dead of me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘This tiger will be the dead of me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last one!! Thank you for everyone who leaving lovely comments and kudos!! Hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!!

Dongho sighed as he was gazing curiously at his junior on the infirmary bed. He fell asleep (but Dongho thought that he passed out) on Dongho’s back when they were going there.

 

The school nurse said that his junior got a light heat stroke symptom because of the weather and she said he would be alright after he woke up.

 

“It’s kinda strange to see you come with a passed out junior from a heatstroke rather than students with bruises or injuries”, the school nurse chuckled as she was applying her mascara.

 

Dongho huffed, “don’t make it sound like i always bring school fight victims regularly.”

 

“But you are! You brought Guan Lin here yesterday, right? He got a good amount of bruises and scratches on his face, legs and arms.”

 

“Teacher, they weren’t from fights, he accidentally slipped on the gymnasium wet floor and fell down to the stairs until he got stuck in the bushes.”

 

“Poor chick…”, the school nurse just shaking her head, but there was a smile on her lips, restraining herself to not laugh so loud.

 

“By the way, let him drink a lot of these after he wakes up”, she put some cold Pocari bottles and returned to her desk to took off her white coat and grabbed her purse.

 

“Alright, but where are you going?”

 

“It’s 5, time to go home! i have a dinner date with my husband, i will leave the key to you, just give the key to the security staff on the gate, i will get it tomorrow, you two should return to home safely!”, she said happily and closed the door, leaving the students alone.

 

Dongho sighed again, he pulled out his phone and typing.

 

_ ‘Mom, i will be late today, have a dinner without me, just keep mine on the table, love you.’ _

 

And sent. He glanced at junior again, questioning himself to wake him up or just wait for him to wake up. He decided to just wait for him, but he would wake him if he didn’t wake for one hour.

 

He was gazing at his junior in silent, observing his junior’s soft features closely. Porcelain fair skin, a slightly opened pink lips, chocolate strands that falling on his forehead and a faint blush on his cheeks from the summer heat.

 

Dongho needed to make a confession. When the first time he saw his junior that day in the library, he felt something. As cheesy as it sounded, he couldn’t get him of off his mind. 

 

_ ‘Why did he run away?’ _

 

_ ‘Is he scared of me?’ _

 

_ ‘Was it because of my gangster-like gazes again?’ _

 

And the other hundred of questions he couldn’t find the answers.

 

Deep down, he was really delighted that he could observe his junior from up close. 

 

He lowered his eyes and saw his junior’s embroidered name in his shirt, he smiled a bit.

 

_ ‘Lee Daehwi. Huh, it suits his face, cute.’ _

 

Dongho snapped at his own thought and shaking his head almost violently.

 

“God, what was i thinking...”

 

_ ‘It’s my face...it must be it!’ _

 

Dongho groaned internally, he was thinking that maybe Daehwi would scream and collapse again when he saw his face. 

 

_ ‘What should i do...what should i do...ah!’ _

 

He grabbed his black bag and searching for the things to finish an idea in his mind.

 

_ ‘Don’t worry, Daehwi, i’d make sure to not scare you again.’ _

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

“Ugh...ngh…”

 

Sunset rays behind the curtains softly woke  Daehwi from his unconsciousness. He groaned and stroking his eyes. The younger was blinking tiredly and slowly staring up at the ceiling.

 

_ ‘Huh...where is it...uh...school’s infirmary?’ _

 

“Oh, you awake!”

 

Daehwi gasped at the sudden deep voice that came from nowhere. He quickly sat up and screamed when he saw a guy sat across him with a bear mask on.

 

A paper bear mask for God’s sake.

 

Daehwi almost throw a punch on the guy’s bear paper mask and searching the nearest phone to call a police.

 

“OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT OH MY GOD I ALMOST HAVE A HEART ATTACK!!! CAN YOU PLEASE KINDLY TAKE THAT FREAKING THING OFF-”

 

The bear mask guy flinched, “God, please don’t scream! i’m sorry! I thought you’d be scared if you saw my face!”

 

“I’D BE MORE FREAKING SCARED TO SEE A BEAR MASKED GUY SITTING QUIETLY BESIDE ME, PULL THAT MASK OFF OH MY GOD-”

 

Dongho quickly pulled off the paper bear mask he made from his notebook’s paper about ten minutes ago. He didn’t expect Daehwi to screamed louder than Seonho, his other junior that got a kiss on his cheek from the school prince, Minhyun, as a dare.

 

“There! God, i didn’t expect you to scream that loud!”

 

Daehwi who stopped screaming, almost dropped his jaw when he saw his senior,  _ his tiger,  _ pulled the mask off.

 

“D-dongho-hyung?”

 

“H-huh, how did you know my name?”

 

Daehwi surprised and thinking so fast to not answer, ‘of course i would know a name of a godly man like you!’.

 

“Y-your name on your shirt, h-hyung.”

 

Dongho blinked, “ah! I-i see...uh…are you okay now? Here, drink this”, he gave one Pocari bottle to Daehwi, which the latter accepted it gladly and quickly drank it.

 

“Drink lots, you got a light heat stroke symptom and you fell asleep on my back when we were walking our way here”, Dongho chuckled.

 

Daehwi almost spurt the isotonic liquid to his senior’s face.

 

“W-what? I fell asleep? O-ON YOUR BACK? OH MY GOD, HYUNG I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO COLLAPSED ON YOUR BACK, I SWEAR!!!”

 

Daehwi was so sure his head would turn to a tomato soon. His senior just chuckled at his junior’s reaction.

 

“Chill, it’s okay, actually, i don’t mind it, so don’t worry ’kay?”

 

Dongho wanted to slap his mouth, what did he mean by ‘actually, i don’t mind it’?

 

His junior, who got tomatoes as his cheeks, would get little tomatoes as his ears because he was blushing so fast after he heard Dongho’s reply.

 

“I mean, you’re not heavy”, 

 

‘ _ and you smell so nice and so soft it made me didn’t want to put you down’, _

 

“so, it’s okay.”

 

Daehwi looked down at his fingers, nervously playing with the blanket that covered his lap.

 

“T-thank you, hyung...um...let me repay it, it doesn’t feel right to brush off your kindness like that, and we’ve just met...so...please tell me anything you want me to buy, maybe a book? Or...food? Please don’t make me buy expensive thing like a Rolex watch”, the younger shyly peeking at his senior through his bangs but after that, he started to count the rest of his allowance money worriedly.

 

Dongho was scratching his neck, he wanted to say that it was okay, but to saw his junior shyly ask Dongho to allow him to repay his doing (with that kind of cute flustered face), want it or not, Dongho thought about his choices again.

 

‘ _ Let me take you to a summer festival nearby, watch beautiful fireworks and eat candy floss with me.’ _

 

_ or _

 

_ ‘Want to go to the beach? It’s been so long for me to not visiting the ocean, maybe we could swim and searching for shells together.’ _

 

Whatever the choice was, it was like Dongho chose a dating simulator game’s options. He smashed his head internally and went to a neutral question.

 

“I don't have anything i want to buy right now, but i want to go to the summer festival or the beach this weekend, do you want to come along? Uh, it’s okay to decline tho, i jus-”

 

“I-i want to.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I want to go to the summer festival...o-or the beach…”

 

Now, it was Dongho’s turn to blush.

 

“I-i see, alright! We will go to both places, you have KaTalk? Let me add yours so i can contact you.”

 

Daehwi examined his pants and found his phone in his right pocket. They exchanged KaTalks and he shyly thanked his senior.

 

The younger felt the urge to ask, but he was too embarrassed to say it face to face. So he decided to send his senior that was sitting across him, a KaTalk message.

 

Dongho was going to put back his phone to his bag when he heard a chirpy sound from his phone. He unlocked his phone and saw a new.message.

 

**Lee Daehwi :** **_Are your friends coming too?_ **

 

Dongho looked at Daehwi confusedly and he was going to open his mouth to ask why he didn’t ask him face to face when he heard another chirpy sound from his phone.

 

**Lee Daehwi :** **_Or...maybe... just the two of us?_ **

 

Dongho was so surprised at the younger’s newest question and he quickly looked at Daehwi.

 

Daehwi’s eyes stayed glued on his phone, he drooped his head so low, trying to hide his embarrassment. The younger’s right hand gripped his phone and his left hand grabbed on the blanket tightly. His face was so red and he was sweating, again. He was sure it wasn’t from the heat this time.

 

Dongho was blushing deeply, but he brushed it off with a smile and moving his hand to touch Daehwi’s left hand. The younger flinched, but it didn’t stop him to get closer to Daehwi. He stopped at the younger’s ear and whispered.

 

“It’s a date, so i think the two of us is enough.”

 

Daehwi almost passed out again when he felt a warm breath on his ear.

 

He dared himself to look up, to see  _ his tiger,  _ full of smiles and pink blushes on his cheeks. Smiles and blushes just for him. Just for Daehwi.

 

_ ‘This tiger will be the dead of me.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS THIS LMAOOO I'M SO SORRYYY  
> Btw, what do you guys think about this last chapter? And i'm thinking about making a twitter account to rant about these adorable ships lmaoo  
> If you have one, please leave them in the comment box so we could follow each other!❤❤❤ i shall make one in the future! Thank you for reading this!!!


End file.
